


Cuddle up a little closer

by inexprymable



Series: Cuddles [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddle for Warmth, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, weather is c r a p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: It's Hecate and Ada's first proper outing and an upcoming storm forces them to stay in the village for the night.





	Cuddle up a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> For @ daggers-in-the-smiles-of-men requested on tumblr!

As soon as the summer holidays had started and the girls were at home with their families, the teachers began planning their annual leave. The newlyweds left first, to continue their honeymoon all through the summer, and they were soon followed by other staff members.

The exception were Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, who had taken their time securing the grounds before they too would leave for the summer. Miss Cackle had already known she would visit her mother and friends, as for Miss Hardbroom, she didn’t have anyone to see, there were places she had always wanted to explore, but with her newly regained freedom, she wanted to do it one step at a time.

“May I come in?” Hearing the familiar voice, Hecate pushed the notebook into the hardcover book, but she it didn’t make it look any less conspicuous. She invited Ada inside and summon the teapot.

Ada took a sit next to her and smiled. The poorly covered notebook was sticking out and Ada couldn’t help but ask. “What have you got there, hm?”

Hecate blushed faintly as she was caught red handed. She didn’t have a heart to lie to Ada, not after the amount of trust Ada had put in her over the years. The least she could do was to change the subject. “It’s not of importance. What brings you here?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Hecate rolled her eyes, she knew Ada was no fool and it was a matter of time before the notepad was mentioned again. “If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t be trying to hide it from me. Is is anything I could help with?”

Hecate settled on using a spell to pour the tea, she didn’t trust her shaky hands as she was radiating with excitement. She forced herself to look at Ada as she spoke, as she wanted to express her sincerity. “Would you do me an honour of going on a proper date with me?”

Ada gasped. She knew Hecate was full of surprises, but she did not see it coming. She beamed at Hecate and took her hand to lift her to her lips, then she gave it a kiss. “I would love to, my dear!” Hecate gave her a smile of relief, and happiness, no less.

“That was what I have been trying to do, find us a place to go. Unfortunately, I’m afraid I cannot find a suitable one, I haven’t the experience.” Her smile faded, but her enthusiasm didn’t, as Ada reassuringly rubbed her knuckles.

“We could go over your list together, if you want. I might not be as experienced as Miss Bat, but I’m sure I could provide some assistance.”

Hecate’s sheepish smile gave her the answer she needed.

* * *

 

They had agreed to meet in front of the entrance to the main building, giving each other the time to prepare for the outing. Ada was the one who started out casually, but ended up going through her entire wardrobe three times, before she decided she didn’t have anything to wear.

Hecate, on the other hand, first worried Ada wouldn’t appreciate her choice of attire, but she had quickly settled upon a phthalo green dress with a signature belt, that would almost be the same as her everyday wear, with the exception of the dramatic collar, which instead was a subtle v neck, revealing just enough skin as she was comfortable showing.

When she first laid her eyes on Ada, she didn’t notice she was equally as mesmerised. Ada replaced her cardigan with a more fitted shirt as blue as her eyes, and had a complementary black graphite skirt, still mid-calf yet more fitted, hugging her in all the right places.

“I appreciate you’ve put more colour on, you look rather enchanting.” She bit on her lip and winked, and it paid off as Hecate let out the sweetest giggle Ada could imagine.

Hecate’s eyes settled on Ada’s. “Thank you.” Hearing compliments was something Hecate couldn’t get used to, but when they came from Ada it awakened a different set of feelings inside her. “You’re beautiful.”

Ada lowered her head for a second, and she muttered her thanks. She looked back at Hecate and they stared into each other’s eyes, nearly forgetting about their plans, until Ada’s eyes drifted to Hecate’s dress again. “We’d better make a move, or else our reservation will be cancelled.”

They set off on two separate broomsticks, but they flew very close to each other. The restaurant was up the hill, and as Ada claimed, its owners were witches. They hadn’t had much of a chance to hold hands in public, and Hecate was clutching her handbag with both hands, not expecting to. Yet, Ada opened up her palm and Hecate took it gracefully.

The lights were dimmed, providing a more intimate setting, and the couple didn’t need to wait long for their waitress. “If you would follow me.” The young girl said as she led the women to their table.

Ada swirled her finger to pull a chair for Hecate, and Hecate did the same for her. They were sitting across from each other, but as soon as their menus arrived, Ada moved closer, as she wanted to give Hecate her recommendations.

“Have you been here before?” Hecate asked and the tone of her voice shifted.

Ada sighed, she could tell there was some jealousy in her voice. “On a date, you mean? No, I have been here with my friends, Mona and Valerie. On special occasions mother invites us here as well.”

“Oh.” Hecate’s posture visibly softened, and the worry disappeared off her face. It felt foolish to make such an assumption, but she knew with Ada she didn’t need to fear saying the wrong thing. Except she did.

With the shift in their relationship, as they had already knew a lot about each other, not many things changed. What changed was they were quite affectionate, and they there were things they hadn’t dared to discuss before, if only to maintain some decency.

Hecate couldn’t decide upon her main course, as there was much more to choose than she was used to. She had her preferred take out and preferred meal, but rarely was she on a date and she wanted to choose well, so everything about it would be perfect.

Ada came with assistance, and pointed her finger at a position on the list. “I think you would like this one, oh and that one, and if you wanted something more adventurous but not over the top, this one here would be perfect. I’m thinking of choosing it myself.”

Hecate have her a tiny smile. “I appreciate it, Ada, thank you.” Before their food arrived, they had already been in a deep conversation. “I can’t believe that-, that halfwit of a registrar had thought I would be interested in him. I hadn’t worn a frilly dress for nothing, Ada.”

“Uh, Hecate, dear, need I remind you Miss Hubble had been giving him instructions?” She smirked and she could swear she saw the vein on Hecate’s forehead nearly popping.

Hecate’s eyes widened and she took a large sip of water. “I shall not wear frills again.” The stifled giggle that emitted from Ada gained a judgmental look from Hecate. “Oh, look, our food has arrived.”

* * *

 

The evening had passed a lot quicker than Hecate and Ada had anticipated. When they had entered the restaurant, the sun was still shining, but it soon got dark. “We should set off if we want to get some sleep tonight.”

Hecate insisted she pay the bill, despite Ada’s protests. “You can pay the next time.”

Hecate bit her tongue, as they didn’t discuss a possible another date. Ada couldn’t stop smiling, with her eyes set firmly on Hecate’s. “Oh, I’m so happy you said it. Yes, I suppose I can.”

They found their broomsticks and were ready to head home. They had hoped they would talk more on their way, but as soon as they passed the hill, there was a fast approaching thundercloud, which made them turn back in an instant. “Did you know this was coming?”

Ada shook her head and levelled with Hecate, the wind was pushing from all directions and it wasn’t easy to stay on track. “Oh no,” Ada said as the realisation dawned on her. “I hadn’t thought to read my tea leaves.” 

Ada was audibly upset, and Hecate wished their flight soon ended. “Where do you think we should hide?” the wind made their broomsticks buckle and she reached out for Ada’s hand, that she eagerly took.

“I’m not sure, the restaurant must be closed.” Ada instructed Hecate to do as she did, and they turned right, keeping their arrangement. “We have the best chance to stay in a village, if we make it before the storm.”

Hecate had never been in the village and she had feared such exposure to non-magical society would be a repeat of what once had happened. It took her a moment to realise she could hide herself better this time, as she was more experienced than she was in her youth.

Ada must have sensed Hecate’s worry, and it prompted her to add speed to their flight. Soon enough they landed in an alley and send their hats, cloaks and broomsticks into vanishment, to appear as non-magically as possible.

Still hand in hand, they walked towards the main road. The wind was becoming unbearable and they needed to find shelter soon, or else they would be caught in a storm. Ada pointed at the building on their left. “Look, there’s an inn.”

They weren’t the only ones who sought shelter, it looked as if half the village gathered in one pub. Hecate frowned at the loud men, cheering as they watched something on the big maglet attached to the wall.

“Oh, they’re just watching football.” She waved her hand as if it were nothing. “Let’s have a seat.” The place was crowded and they had little choice, so they sat at the bar.

“What can I get you, loves?” A woman with pierced nose and strange markings on her skin - tattoos, if Hecate remembered correctly, asked.

“Tea, please.” Ada knew how ridiculous she sounded and gave the woman a sympathetic smile. She looked to Hecate, who remained quiet, as she didn’t want to expose them by accident, as she couldn’t say she’d met plenty non-magical people.

Hecate shook her head and held onto her purse. She had Witches Brew on her mind, the real one, not the substitute one for the children. The name said it all and Hecate couldn’t think of anything else. “Nothing for me, thank you.”

“If everything goes well, we might get back to the castle sooner rather than later.” Ada said to cheer Hecate up and Hecate gave a small squeeze to her hand.

Ada’s tea arrived quickly and it was better than she imagined it would be. “From what I remember, this place was a wreck decades ago. Tea was like tar. It’s quite tasty now.” Judging by Hecate’s look, she made a note to revisit the village, maybe not necessarily a pub, and downed the tea as quickly as she could.

“Well?” Hecate couldn’t wait to get out of there soon enough and she was growing impatient. Ada was peering into her cup bearing in mind she needed to be careful about people who had no magic.

Ada set the cup on the bartop and her shoulders dropped. “I’m afraid we need to stay here for quite a while yet.”

Hecate looked at her with disbelief. She had considered long distance transference, but after her last attempt, she needed to take it slow, especially as she couldn’t risk putting Ada in danger. 

Her eyes shifted to the wall behind Ada, and miraculously, there was a sign on it. “Look, Ada, it says there they have rooms here. We could rent one for the night and return to the Academy in the morning.”

Ada’s lips turned into a smile. “Oh, Hecate, I could kiss you right now.” Hecate blushed and reached for Ada’s hand.

The barmaid returned to dispose of the cup. “Can I offer you anything else, lovebirds?”

Hecate swallowed hard. Their relationship was a new development and she wasn’t used to people hearing such niceties. Ada clicked the fingers of one hand and summoned her wallet under the tabletop. “Actually, yes. It says here you have rooms for guests.”

The woman reached for a notebook. “Please, hold on a second.” She shifted through the pages and made an odd sound. “Well, by the looks of it we’re nearly full. There is one room we have left, but you see, it’s not Hilton.”

Hecate frowned at the strange name and Ada shook her head. “That will not be a problem. We would like to have it for the night.”

And have it they did. A young man showed them the way and they were left alone. The room wasn’t as awful as the woman at the bar made it out to be, but there was quite chilly.

“Ada?” 

She knew what Hecate’s concern would be. “I know we haven’t discussed it yet, but surely we can manage.” She knew Hecate would be sensible enough and wouldn’t make a fuss about the room having only one bed.

“If you’re sure. It’s big enough, so…” Ada’s face fell, she hadn’t thought Hecate would feel uncomfortable about sharing a bed with her.

“Right. I need to wash up, I’ll join you in a minute.” She went to the bathroom and closed the door, giving Hecate time to adjust to the situation.

Hecate changed into the nightgown she had sent into vanishment for emergencies, not that she’d ever spent a night outside the castle since her confinement. She got under the covers and waited.

Ada emerged from the bathroom dressed for sleep and slipped under the covers on her side. She kept the distance she thought Hecate needed and lay flat on her back, staring into the ceiling. She switched off the lights with one click.

“Ada, have I just caught a flu or is it exceptionally cold here?” Hecate muttered. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and she nearly started shaking.

“No, dear, it’s not you. It’s freezing in here.” There was no use in casting a warming bubble, as it would take a while to warm up the air around them. She couldn’t think of anything else, as she still thought Hecate preferred to remain at arm's length.

Hecate sighed. She twisted around to face Ada and as nervous as she was, with her heart nearly jumping out of her chest, she had the courage to ask. “Do you think we could… snuggle up for warmth?”

Just from her question alone, Ada was warmed up inside. “If you’re comfortable with this, yes.” Hecate didn’t wait any longer before she wraps her arms around Ada, and she did the same. Their bodies fit perfectly, and they let out content sighs.

There was one last thought that was inside Ada’s mind, one that kept her awake. Hecate must have sensed it, because she lifted herself up and looked at Ada, before leaning down to kiss her softly.

Ada smiled into the kiss and kissed Hecate back, rearranging their position to let Hecate lower down on her. Their kiss was growing hotter each minute, until they had to part gasping for air.

They still had plenty of time to move their relationship to another level, and they had already made a leap forward that day. Neither Hecate nor Ada remember sleeping as well as that night, and ever since they would always sleep together.


End file.
